Distrust
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: Carelessness leads to so many problems resulting in distrust, just what Merlin is about to find out, Merlin's magic revealed in a different way read on ...
1. Carelessness

_Merlin_

The sweet smell of rosemary, reminds me of when I was back in the Eldor with mother and Will. Oh will I miss him, he was my best friend. Of course I have Arthur now, but it's just not the same for much reason, one being that I was his servant and he was the king and the other being if he knew my secret he'd kill me.

The wind blew up some of the rosemary that lay on the top of my bag, if filled the air with, I took a deep breath in smelling its purity.

_Acthoo_

Maybe I should stop smelling it I thought to myself. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, I raised my hand and ordered the flowers to rearrange themselves, and they pulled themselves together, as if you were making a daisy chain, and created a familiar face. Freya. I will lay it on the water, for her, she'd like that.

I raised my hand again and the face of flowers lifted into the air and flew slowly over to the lake, which they lay on top of gently. Brilliance. I'm sure the Lake smiled as the sun caught it, and in that instance I knew she was watching over me.

Suddenly I heard a rustling of leaves behind me; I turned around to see a figure darting of into the forest. Someone had been watching me and someone was on their way back to Camelot.


	2. Nothing to say

_Arthur_

Where was my incompetent servant? Always late he never changes does he? Suddenly my door burst open it was Leon.

"Sir you presence is needed in the throne room".

I strode out behind him hurriedly.

(In the throne room)

A tall man kneeled in front of me.

"Sir" he whispered as he bowed his head, "I come with fear"

"Do not worry man, no harm shall come to you here, now please stand up and tell me what it is you worry about", I replied confused.

"You are a good man, but I do not worry for myself but for you and Camelot, I have seen a grave thing", he stuttered his bottom lip quivering as he spoke.

"What is it you have seen man, and tell me where you saw it", Iquestioned.

(At that moment Merlin slipped through the door and stood next to Guis well aware of what was going on.)

" I, I s..saw Ma…Magic!" He cried, "Out on the Lake, a boy he did it I saw him".

"What!" I exclaimed, "What did they do".

"Nothing bad sire just rearranging flowers, into a face they lay it on the lake, but I feared that the boy saw me", he continued to stutter in fear.

"Who, who was he, describe him", I said determined to get questions.

The man looked around worried, that if he told the boy might find him.

I could see the fear in his eyes, " Do not worry, no harm will come to you" I said softly.

As the man turned around me started to scream, taking ma and everyone else by surprise, his stare was fixed on Merlin.. Merlin when did he get here. The man started walking backwards and pointing at Merlin. Whilst screaming "You, you it was you".

I ordered my knight to calm the man down and take him to a spare chamber.

Merlin… no It can't be he's completely useless. Yet he has nothing to say.


	3. Rosemary twigs

Merlin

He recognised me. I knew it how could I be so careless, everyone was staring at me now, including Arthur. Although Arthur stared at me in a way I'd never seen before. In distrust. I had to say something but I couldn't seem to find the words.

"Clear the room" yelled Arthur, still staring at me, everyone out. Slowly and reluctantly everyone did clear out, including Guis.

It seemed like an empty room, yet there were still three of us left. Me, Arthur and Gwen. Gwen, what must she be thinking?

"Merlin", she whispered, walking towards me, "What's going on".

"i..i..", I had nothing to say, but why I had talked myself out of these situations so many times, yet I didn't seem to be able to this time.

"Yes, go on Merlin, answer your Queen", spat Arthur. Why was he looking at me like that, he believed him didn't he, well it wouldn't matter either way I had don't it and this time I had no excuse, he had probably realised when I didn't turn up this morning.

"MERLIN!", he yelled.

I turned to face Gwen, "I, he... Umm... He's lying", I finally spat out.

"Do you have any proof", said Gwen softly, Ignoring Arthur's attitude.

"You don't believe me do you Gwen", I asked curiously.

"Of course I do, Merlin, I know your innocent, Arthur knows we just need proof", she said.

"Does he?" I asked turning to Arthur.

"You know what Merlin any other time I would agree, but you've been acting weird lately and you weren't in the castle this morning you were late as usual, so where were you?"!, he asked his eyes fixed on me.

"Merlin is that true, you weren't in the castle this morning", asked Gwen.

"Umm, yeah of course I was, I was just sleeping", I lied, "I just over slept that's all".

"Oh really", said Arthur raising his eyebrows, like he does when he doesn't trust people.

"uhh yeah", I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Merlin, what's that on you trousers", said Gwen walking towards me lowering her voice. I looked down, and there it was, on my trouser leg, were some Rosemary twigs.

"The man said that the person was picking herbs, rosemary to be exact", said Arthur also closing in on me.

Suddenly he turned his back to me. I could see him shaking his head, wondering what to do next. Then he called out still not looking at me "GAURDS, take him away".

I shook my head in disbelief, "Arthur, no you're making a mistake you can trust me you know you can I'm your friend", I said loudly.

"Are you Merlin", he whispered, his voice then rose as he turned to Gwen "Send word to the people he will be executed in two days".

"ARTHUR!", Gwen cried, " You can't be serious".

"I am".


	4. The book

_Merlin_

_Gwen_

"Arthur, you can't be serious, you can't kill Merlin", I said turning to my husband, "First of all you have no proof, and second of all we know Merlin he's our friend, we trust him".

"No Gwen", he snapped back, "We don't know him, and he's not my friend he's my servant, he has no alibi, and recently I've been have doubts about whether or not I can trust him".

"Why, we've known Merlin almost 6 years, why do you question his loyalty now, why not when you first met him", I asked getting mad with him.

"Because," Arthur started, he then turned away from me, ashamed maybe?

"Because what Arthur", and do not turn away from me if you are about to kill my friend I deserve an explanation", I said furiously, anger rising in my throat now.

"I... I found this in his chambers this morning Gwen!", he yelled, as he turn abruptly round to face me.

He took me of guard as he yelled; I took a step back shocked. Then he pulled a heavy book out of Merlin's satchel. He handed it to me. I took it, unprepared for what was inside. Writing a lot of it, all in plain English, some drawings even a sort of diary account as well all leading up to one thing, how to kill Arthur. I gasped, this can't be happening "It's not true" I exclaimed, "It can't be true, why, why would Merlin do this".

"I think it's pretty clear Gwen" he said pointing to the book, and thinking about it today Merlin has been accused of Magic by many people in the past, and I have always given him the benefit of the doubt. What if this was his plan all along, Gwen to get me to trust in him, so... so he could do this". He said again pointing more vigorously to the book.

Thousands of questions buzzed through my head, but none of them had answers, I slumped down in a chair, still holding the book unable to process what was going through my mind, Merlin a killer no! Him wanting to kill Arthur defiantly not.

Suddenly Arthur spoke, catching me by surprise, I turned to face him "Think about it Gwen it makes sense if you think about it, I've banished magic from the land just as my farther did, he watched many of his own die, and he is a servant to me, I am rude to him sometimes I know, so why wouldn't he want to kill me". Arthur whispered. He then left the room leaving me with this book in my trembling hands, I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed hold of the book better and stormed out of the room. To follow Arthur no. To get some answers. Yes.


	5. For you Merlin, of course

**_Thank you for all your kind reviews and, a special thanks to Theshadowkitty13. _**

_Merlin_

I could hear footsteps coming down the cold stone dungeon steps, no doubt towards me. Heels, well not Arthur then. Suddenly a face emerged from the corner, I could hear low whispers, and it was Gwen. The guards let her in. But it wasn't just Gwen; it was Gwen and a book. What is this book she was holding, it was certainly not the book Guis gave me. Not the book of Magic as she drew closer the look on her face changed from anger to fear. Why would Gwen fear me, I have never been anything but loyal to her and Arthur.

"Gwen", I croaked, trying to press the words out of my dry throat.

"Merlin", she whispered still staying on the other side on the cell," I need answers Merlin please".

"I…I don't know what you mean Gwen," I lied, of course I knew what she meant, she wanted to know why I had been caught doing magic, if I had no magic.

"It wasn't me Gwen I promise", I lied again.

"No Merlin not that…" she paused out stretched her hand and passed me the book" this".

I opened it wearily, but was shocked to see what was inside, drawings, stories plus plans to kill Arthur. What was this book? Where had it come from. Why did Gwen have it? And why was she asking me about it. Suddenly it seemed like Magic was not the problem here, it was Treason.

"Gwen, I ... it's not mine I promise", this time it was the truth.

"Well then how did it get in your chambers Merlin", she cried out confused.

"I...I didn't realise it was in my chambers, Gwen I would never ever, want to hurt you or Arthur you must know that"", I pleaded thought the steel railings.

"I, I have nothing else to say to you merlin, I trust you... well I did but you have no explanation, as do you", she paused" I have to go now Merlin but I promise you I will get to the bottom of this". She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Gwen", I called out, she turned around just before disappearing around the corner, and "Can you do me one thing please".

"What?" she asked.

"Let me talk to Arthur", I whispered.

"For you Merlin, of course".


	6. Whispers

_Arthur_

The door closed behind Gwen, as I sat down. Exhausted in all of this. Fighting her, fighting him. It didn't seem real. But I now had seen the proof first hand. But I had promised to see him so here goes…

I trailed down to the cellars, past the guards. I told them not to let anyone else in whilst I was down there, this was one conversation that was not going to be interrupted.

I could see him, just sitting there knees tucked up into his chest his hands clasped onto the. He looked so scared. Don't be silly Arthur he's doing this on purpose, not he wouldn't this isn't Merlin, and it never was. I argued with myself until Merlin noticed me and jumped up.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed.

"Merlin", I said determined to stay stern and sincere.

"Arthur the book", he started until I cut him off.

"Ahh yes the book, please explain I said sarcastically smiling.

"It's not mine I swear", he pleaded, I caught eye contact with him, and I wanted to turn away but something wouldn't let me, there was truth in what he said, I was sure of it I could feel the warmth and kindness in his eyes. The trust almost... I tore my stare away from him. It wasn't his, I knew that much.

"Fine, the explain to me about how the man claimed to see you using magic Merlin, please, because you have been accused of using magic so many times before in the past, and every time I have stood by you", I said pleading that he could give me an answer… he said nothing". "Maybe one too many times", I whispered, and turned away.

"I want to believe you Merlin, so give me an answer I am begging YOU for the first time in my life", I said getting frustrated as I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know what to do Merlin, I don't want to kill you but I need proof for the people, for Gwen, for me". Nothing.

"Fine", I said and began to storm out when I heard an almost inaudible whisper behind me, what was said shocked me to my core.


	7. The truth

_Merlin_

(Same time)

"I don't know what to do Merlin" he said, continuing, I drifted away. I had to tell him. It was now or never, there was only one way to prove to Arthur that the book was not mine, and that was to use Magic. If Arthur does not believe and understand how loyal I am to him, I would have to show him. But how could I he would kill me either way. Maybe this was the plan all along for the person who planted the book knew it would come to this…

Morgana, it must be, it can only be.

If I died by Arthur's hand I would rather it be for my magic, not for him believing that I was a traitor and I would commit treason. I trusted him, he trust me though.

He began to storm off.

It was now or NEVER.

Without a moments more hesitation, I said it, in a low whisper.

"I am a sorcerer", I regretted it the moment I said it.


	8. Undecided

**_Hi, everyone thank you for all the reviews and followers, and favorites, i have got on this story, they just make my day, also i would just like to say the the guest reviewer who had obviously spent a long time making that review, thank you very much, it was very helpful, although i probably won't make that many changes to this story but to all tghe others i write i will take them into account, and as for my profile, i have changed it to capitals... thank you 3_**

_Arthur_

"_I am a sorcerer"._

Those were the words that left his lips; I spun round to face him, tears streamed down his pale face.

"No, no, what re you saying that Merlin, if you were a sorcerer I would know", I stumbled across my words, whishing he almost hadn't said anything. Wishing I could turn back time. He must be lying, of course he was.

"No, no you're lying to me", I yelled at him striding toward his cell" You must be, STOP IT STOP IT!"

He gulped, more tears fell from his face, "I… I'm not Arthur, I wish I was, I wish there was another way to tell you, a different time", he cried.

I couldn't process this words seemed so genuine, as did his expression, yet I didn't want to believe, but why would he lie about having magic, he knows what the penalty is. Death.

I took a deep breath in, and pulled myself together, I wiped the tears that fell from my face, distinguished the anger, and looked up at him. I hesitated. "Prove it".

Deadly silence fell across the jail for the first time between us. For a moment neither of us moved, then Merlin raised his hand, I followed it with my eyes, never breaking eye contact with it, just to make sure. He muttered something, I couldn't quite understand, when suddenly his eyes turned a fiery gold, and returned back to their usual blueness. I was startled. Nothing happened. He sensed that I thought this and calmly pointed by where their knights would have been sitting if they were here, to the fir. The flames spat and with the sparks they spat they rise a little higher into the air, and formed a creature, a dragon. Then they separated into the air. How beautiful it was. Only for a second though, when I remember, magic is what killed my mother, and my father, it is what has driven my sister to insanity and hatred towards me. But it is what many harmless people have been killed for in the land my father used to rule and now I. I couldn't decide whether it was an evil or a gift.

He must have sensed this because he spoke gently towards me after dropping his hand to his waist.

"Arthur magic is not evil, it is the people that use it for the wrong purpose, such as the fact that no-one is born evil it is the actions they decide to do". I thought about this for a moment or two, maybe he was right, but maybe he wasn't maybe he was deceiving me; he was sorcerer, after all and had the power too.

I just couldn't decide.


	9. Rightfully ours

_Morgana_

"Very, very well done Mordred", you have proved your allegiance to me. "Sit", I said gesturing my hand to the empty bench. He sat, quietly smiling, obviously pleased with himself, as he should be.

"So what's next ", he asked.

"Patience Mordred is the key, I have waited years for this time to come, and if there is one thing I have learned it is that rushing forward is the key to disaster you have fulfilled your part for now, Arthur is beginning to distrust Merlin, and so he should. You have planted the book, and Arthur has found it our friend in the forest has proved very useful and now we wait to hear news about Arthur's reaction, and Merlin's hanging date", we both laughed.

"Arthur has no choice but to find Merlin guilty of Treason, and kill him and when he does, little does he know he will be killing Emrys, and Arthur without Emrys is nothing, and Camelot will be our", I said loudly in triumph. Finally all my waiting would be paid off.

"What if Merlin, reveals his magic to Arthur though", said Mordred,

""He'll be killed either way, let us not worry about that for now, Mordred today is the begging of the end for both Merlin and Arthur, and when we rule Camelot we will keep that god forsaken Gwen in our cells, as an example to all those who love their King", I spat with disgust. Camelot will be mine, and you Morderd will be revenged, Arthur will die at your hands and we will get what is rightfully ours.


	10. All about Freya

_Merlin_

He stops momentarily pauses; I can tell he's thinking about whether to run me through right now or not. He then surprises me. He walks towards me and unlocks the gate, he then walks inside the cell and locks it again with us both inside. He then goes and sits on the floor leaning on the wall. "Alright", he says "Talk to me tell me why I shouldn't have you executed".

I have no answer. I go and sit down next to him, leaning on the wall myself. "Arthur, I don't have all the answers but I will tell you what I can".

He sighs, looking down at the floor.

"Arthur do you remember the druid girl", I say wistfully,

"Which one", he says after a long pause. I latterly roll my eyes at him, of course he wouldn't remember.

"The one your father wanted to execute, the one that was part animal", I say reminding him.

"Ahh, yes, why?" he asks "she killed a man didn't she?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is Arthur, she was just a girl and she was cursed, and since she was young everywhere she's gone she's had to be afraid alone", I said trying to make eye contact.

"How do you know?" he asks not looking up, he pauses and just as I'm about to answer he answers for me wrongly but still, "Right because you have magic you can what read minds".

"No, Arthur I cannot,", I said getting slightly mad. I sighed "I... I knew her Arthur, I loved her".

I bowed my head thinking of Freya now, wishing she was here.

"You what, how?" he exclaimed, "She killed people!"

"No", I yelled defensively, "she didn't want to hurt anyone; she was cursed when she was a teenager, and to kill every night she didn't want to".

"So I see", he paused, "Magic strikes again, only this time in a young girl".

I had no answer. He was right; magic had caused Freya to be like that.

"That's not my point Arthur, my point is she was just a girl and because she was Druid your father wanted to kill her, and well, I guess he succeeded", I said letting my eyes well up.

"What are you on about Merlin; we don't even know where that girl is", He said.

"Dead!" I yelled standing up, he stood up to defensively, "She's dead you stabbed her, and she died, in my arms, I took her out of the city to heal her but she died anyway!"

He sat back down…"Merlin, I'm sorry".

He opened his mouth, shut it then opened it again, "Ho... how can you forgive me, how could you serve me after that?"

"I had to Arthur; even at times I didn't want to it is my destiny".

"Your what?"

"My destiny".

"riiiigghhhttt", he said stretching out that word.

My face fell, I calmed down, and Arthur stood up to face me, we were inches apart, but I'm sure he could hear my heavy breathing.

"Arthur, you are the once and future king, and The druids, me and every other type of good type of magical being believe in what you are doing and believe one day you will create a Camelot that is fair and just and Magic will be allowed back, it's the destiny and not only me but all of those other people are willing to fight beside you and sacrifice ourselves if that's what it takes. "

He walked away from me and opened the cell door he then left it open and said" Thank you Merlin, for everything, but you must leave now".

I stood there stunned at what I had just heard.

He walked away, he looked back one final time and said, "oh and Merlin, if you ever come back you will unfortuantly be made to pay the ultiamate price by the laws of Camelot … death".

"You're banishing me?" I stuttered.


	11. The final choice

**I would like to thank everyone who has favourite, followed or reviewed this troy, it means a lot and they make my day, so thank you. Also I would just like to say that I am only writing one more chapter for this story, and it will be a very very very long one, so please bear with me Thank you **

_Arthur_

I walked away from the dungeons, shattered. But what choice did I have, it was kill Merlin, banish Merlin or let him stay, but the third option was not even possible if I let him stay and over looked everything people would start asking questions, wondering if I was trustworthy and loyal to look after their kingdom. It was one of the more important things my father had taught me if not the only. The first option was not a choice either, he had saved my life so many times, he was loyal, and well I thought trustworthy but I don't know. To banish him seemed like the only fair choice, it was what I would do if it was anyone else, no matter how painful it would be. I guess I would have to start looking for a new man servant.

"Gwen", I said startled, as I almost bumped into her.

"Arthur", she exclaimed "What's happening, with Merlin what are you doing".

She stumbled out the questions one after another, they seemed endless.

"I'm not going to kill him Gwen, it doesn't seem fair", I said sighing holding her hands drawing her closer to me. She looked relieved and breathed lightly, "I knew you'd do the right thing Arthur", she whispered, "You always do".

"I'm not killing him, I'm banishing him", I said firmly still holding her, tearing away from eye contact.

"she stepped back shocked, tore her hands out of mine, and forced me to look at her, "You...WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Gwen but it's the only fair choice", I said sternly, "I have to do what's right for Camelot", I hoped she would plead me to change my mind, let me keep him, forgive him, maybe then I would but, no such words came out of her mouth.

"If fear Arthur that you are becoming more and more like your father every day, and that scares me more than anything, you are obviously to stubborn, to listen to anyone else".

And with that she walked away.

My mind was closed and my choice was final Merlin must leave Camelot at first Dawn.


	12. In a split second

_**Authors note; Hello, once again I would like to thank everyone who has favourite/followed this story, also to everyone who has reviewed it, and has been reading it every step of the way. This will be my final chapter in this story, but it saddens me to finish it so quickly, so it will be a super super long chapter, and I would like to give all of you wonderful people to be a part of it, so….**_

_**I am creating a competition, everyone can write ONE chapter to finish the story in the way that they would like continuing it from my last chapter; it MUST make sense AND have relevance to the dilemma shown in the story. It MUST be done in first person, in order to continue it in the same style. Your chapter must be more than 1.5k words and MUST finish the story. Once your chapter is written please PM it to me before July the 26th**__**. I will read all of them and post my favourite. The title will be called THE WINNER. I will make it very clear that the work is yours. I will also have a link to your account at the end. Thank You **_

_Merlin_

It was cold; probably the coldest night that winter had to offer this year. The sky was grey, and there was no glimmer of happiness anywhere. I stopped walking and slumped down by the foot of a tree, my legs were tired. I had been walking for four hours straight now, yet my heart seemed to be taking more of the pain, I had left the minute Arthur had opened the cage, I hadn't even taken any more clothes, and food or drink, I hadn't gone back to my chambers one last time. I had not said good bye to Guis. That's what hurt me the most. Even Arthur, he said I could leave at first dawn, but I left before. Why? I had no idea. I had to just get out of there. I felt betrayed slightly, everything and anything I had ever done, I had done for Arthur, yet he didn't see that, he didn't care. I forced my eyelids open, as they were drooping shut again, I couldn't stay awake for much longer, but I needed to get somewhere first, somewhere I knew I would be safe. The Ealdor. I couldn't afford to fall asleep in the woods at this time of night, there was no knowing to what creatures and beast lay ahead. Even worse than that though, was not knowing where Morgana was. She is famously known to patrol these woods day and night, abolishing any person that meets her unfortunate path. Even warlock's get tired sometimes, and being tired is dangerous, it leads to carelessness, if I were to come across Morgana tired, there is no doubt her magic would be much stronger. So I had to sleep but where?

(Two hours later)

The unclear haze began to shift allowing me to get up, remembering where I was. In a forest alone. No Arthur. Words, memories flashed back to me, I fell over as the memories came flooding back to me. One after another they seemed not to stop. Familiar face s reappeared. Guis, Gwen, Arthur. It seemed that in this time of need there was only one person I could turn to in this time of need Kilgarrah. But there seemed no point, it was clear what would happen if I returned to Camelot, and an Arthur with a dead Merlin stood less chance of survival with an Arthur with a hidden Merlin. Also Kilgarrah was getting old now, and bothering him seemed like too much pain, he had done so much for me even if he didn't want to and he had warned me of my actions, It would be disrespectful to call him now…

I heard something move, I jerked my head in multiple directions but I could not see anything, suddenly I realised the sound was coming from below me, I worked my way through the leaves and the dirt, clawing at it until my hands came in contact with something hard, glass. It was a sort of underground house and I was on the roof…

I cleared away some more of the dirt, when I realised just who's house this is, Morgana's. Of course! How could I have been so stupid! I peered through my nose pressed up against the glass and watched as I saw her rise from a chair, as she greeted a hooded figure. The figure tore back his hood and smiled at Morgana, Mordred of course. I could hear them whispering.

"What happened", said morgana eagerly.

"It worked, Arthur has banished Merlin from Camelot, just as we hoped", said Mordred grinning. "Now is our chance Morgana let's attack while Arthur is weak, without Mer... Emrys, he has no chance for survival".

"My Mordred how much hatred you've grown for Arthur", she sniggered, " we must bide our time well Mordred, but I do believe that the time for Arthur's death is not far away, within weeks, Arthur will be begging for OUR mercy".

"But..." Mordred paused, "what of Merlin?"

"What of him?" retorted Morgana?

"Well, I just wonder if he has been banished, where will he be, there is no way he would just leave Arthur", he questioned, his eyebrows pushing together.

"Yes, I do see your point, but we must not worry ourselves with small unimportant matters like Merlin, there is one place and one place alone that he would go now, back to the Ealdor", she said smiling.

"I think, ou underestimate him morgana, he would not just leave Arthur's side completely, he is cleverer than you give him credit for, he has thwarted your plans more than once, killed Agravain, and was the cause for your sister's death, remember". He said sharply.

She spun round furious as he threw a knife just by his head; it missed him by a few millimetres and dug into the wall behind him.

"YOU THINK I DO NOT KNOW THAT, OR REMEMBER THAT!" she spat furiously at him.

"Calm yourself Morgana", said Mordred remaining calm himself even though Morgana had just thrown a flaming knife at his head, "I was merely checking".

"WELL DON'T", she spat, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MORDRED WHEN ARTHUR KILLED THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, DID YOU FORGET THAT SECOND EVERYTHIG WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU, WHAT ABOUT WHEN HIS FATHER WANTED YOU DEAD…WELL?"

"No, morgana I have not", he whispered bowing his head.

"Then, until you have, do not presume I have Mordred", she said calmly the blood draining from her face.

"I'm sorry", he whispered taking her hand.

"Forget it now", she whispered back at him stroking his cheek.

"Prepare the army", she ordered.

"How many my lady", he asked in return.

"All of them she demanded a smile returning to her face, all 2000!" the smile spread across her face like poison through blood filled veins.

Unaware… I gasped.

The two figures shot their heads upwards and stared, right through the glass, right at me, within a spilt second we were all running. Me first then them after me.


	13. The Winner

**Authours Note; Ok, so here is the last chapter... The winners chapter! I want to thank everyone for sending in their entrys everyone's was great, but this one just stood out to me, so thank you:) **

**This belongs to saroura92.**

**Check out her page at u/1875902/**

**She has written three stories 2 of which are Merlin related and one is Naruto related.**

**Thank You and Congrats ;)**

* * *

Seems like, i have been discovered. Oops

"vidre que es trenca ! " Said Morgana, her eyes turning gold.

The glass under me broke making me fall but I managed to manipulate the air and fall graciously on my foot. The witch seemed surprise by my little magic display. Didn't Mordred told her who I am?

"Hello Emrys, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Hello Mogana. I would say 'the pleasure is all mine' but that would be a lie."

"And we all know how much you hate lying" she said, smirking to me.

She thinks that I enjoyed lying to everyone that matters to me?

"At least we have something in common!"

The anger she felt traced on her beautiful face and her magic reacted sending me into the wall behind me.

"I HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON WITH YOU! YOU, TRAITOR!"

"I have sworn loyalty to the once and future king, the destined to bring an area of peace and prosperity to all of Albion, not to a blood thirsty witch!"

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO YOUR KIND! SO MANY MAGIC USER HAVE BEEN SLAUTHERED WHILE YOU WERE HIDING AND SERVING THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!"

"Arthur is not his father"

Is he? After all I have done for him, he didn't hesitate to cast me aside and force me out of my home.

Mordred who was silent until then, took advantage of my little moment of inattention to attack me and knock me out. But before unconsciousness took me, I heard his voice saying coldly.

"Arthur is just like his father"

* * *

******distrus**************

I woke up chained to the wall of a dark and damp cell. She really thinks that that would hold me? I chanted an incantation to break the chain, but o my horror, I couldn't.

I tried another spell, and another and another but none seemed to work! What did they do to me? That's not possible! No she didn't do that!

I felt empty, powerless! For the first time in my life, I was truly vulnerable and I totally hated the feeling. I might have wished at some time to be normal, but now that my powers are gone, I regret it!

"So Emrys, how do you like your new home?"

"Go to hell!"

He felt more than he see the slap stroke him across the face.

"You better like it because you will pass a long time here. But don't worry; you will soon have the company of your beloved king and his little pets."

"Why don't you kill me already?"

She smirked and whispered to me

"Death won't be enough for all you have done to me. No, you will watch as I destroy all what you ever cared about."

She recoiled from me and announced:

"Camelot will be mine and you can't do anything to prevent it, not after what I did to you."

Well, if I had any doubt about the one who is responsible for my loss, they just disappeared. Not that I had. I glared at her and she just smirked back. She and her damn smirk! I swear one day I will tear it out from her face.

"By the look on your face, I presume that you already had discovered your new condition. You won't ever be able to us your magic. You wanted so much to help those who haunt us down! Now you are just like them. You're just as you always have been for them, a useless and meaningless servant!"

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong but was she?

But even if she was, my destiny is far more important than what do I represent for them. Freedom, peace and prosperity for Albion are more important than what I feel.

Morgana smirked then left.

With how much she smirks she will have wrinkle before time. Supposing, she will live until then.

I tried to rich my magic but failed. I let out a cry of frustration. I have lost my magic. Who said that I was the most powerful sorcerer? If he sees me, he will incontestably revise his judgment.

Well it couldn't be worst, could it?

Yes it could. Have I really thought that she will just let me by without torture? Sometime I surprise myself for how naïf I can be.

More days passed with Morgana's man torturing me, when they have nothing better to do. Sometimes, when she is not busy trying to take over Camelot.

After, what seemed like weeks, some men puled me out and dragged me through the forest to Camelot. The city was a mess, houses were on fire, citizens were crying over the body of their fathers, of their brothers and sons. Girls were rapped and I couldn't do a damn think about it.

I felt the anger inside me building higher and higher with each step that I took. My blood boiled and all I thought about is make them pay.

They dragged me to the throne room of the castle. Just before they throw me inside, I heard Morganas voice.

"I must thank you my dear brother for if you hadn't banished the only man who could have stopped me. I wouldn't have been able to take over the city."

Morganas men pushed me inside the room. The first think I saw was my former friends kneeling before the witch while she was sitting on the throne. Mordred was standing beside her. Aithusa was nestled in a corner observing what was happening in the room.

"Ah Emrys, you are just in time for the show! "

Gauis head snapped up when he heard my druidic name. When he saw my, his face showed all the sorrow he felt and I regretted not telling him goodbye.

"I promised you a place of choice for their death. So with whom do we start?"

i looked at them, Arthur looked at me like a fish out of water. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at him.

"So Emrys, I am waiting."

She insisted on my druidic name to mock me. A constant reminder of what I have lost. What she took from me.

"go to hell, witch!"

She stands up and slapped me hard.

"Do I need to remind you that you have lost your power Merlin? Therefore you are nothing more than a stupid and useless servent who needs to be reminded his worth."

"You are your fathers' daughter. Uther would be so pride if he hears you now."

She looked at the men beside me and he hit me hard on the stomach.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Gwaine.

She looked at him and smirked. God I hate that smirk!

"I think that I found the first one. Aithusa, kill him!"

What?! She can't make her do that! She wasn't even a dragon-lady. How dare she order MY little dragon to do her dirty job?

I escaped from the guards grip and put myself before my friend. When she saw me, the little dragon stopped right there.

"What are you doing Aithusa kill them!"

"I am sorry Aithusa that I left you; I am sorry that I put my destiny before you and assumed that you were ok with Kilgarrah."

She approached me and strokes her head with my hand. I smile fondly at her.

"What did you do to my dragon?!" yelled Morgana, angry.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DRAGON TO BEGIN WITH! AITHUSA Doesn't BELONG TO ANYONE! SHE ISN'T YOUR SLAVE!"

"SO NOW YOU CARE ABOUT THE MAGICAL CREATURE?! How much of a hypocrite are you? "

She turned then to Arthur.

"See my dear brother the one responsible for each one of your victories. The only reason you are still alive is because he was there to cover your back each time you faced a magical creature! But now he won't be able to do it because he will be dead!"

She took a sword and advanced toward me. Gwaine tried to pull me behind him but I resisted! Aithusa breathed fire toward Morgana warning her to not harm her dragonlord. But that only served to anger her more. How I wish to have my powers right now.

"NO!" yelled the king.

Now he cares?

Stop thinking like that Merlin!

Great, now I talk to myself? Next thing I would be hearing voices in my head

Merlin!

I am definitely mad.

Merlin you're not mad.

Kilgarrah?

Yes it's me! You need to step away from the window.

What? Why?

Just do it!

I had my answer when just after I pulled myself and Gwaine away from the window, Aithusa did it by herself, a huge fire exploded the windows and Kilgarrah was standing there.

"What are you waiting for young warlock, come!"

I took advantage of the chaos provoked by Kilgarrah to grab Arthur and Gwaine. And we jumped over the dragons head!

"wow Merlin"

"We have to go back for Gwen" Arthur protested.

"She won't kill her. She is too valuable for her as a hostage to do that!"

The dragon took us to the clearing we used to meet on. When we to touched ground I fall graciously on my feet while the two others has fallen on their ass.

"That was the best experience ever!"

"Never again!"

I ignored them.

"Thank you old friend, but how did you know."

"The link between a dragon and his dragon lord is strong young warlock."

I heard a gasp behind me. I have no doubt about the one responsible for it. Haven't he guessed already?

"I can't use my magic, Morgana took it away!"

"You are Emrys, magic is not just a part of you. It's you! So the witch can't take it away from you."

"How can i…"

"That's for you to found out. "

I frowned my brows but I knew better than to protest.

"Thank you, kilgarrah."

"You don't have to thank me, young warlock."

He flied away letting me alone with the king and his knight. I turned to them. Arthur was fixing me silently.

"So you're a warlock wherever it is and a dragon lord, what can you do else?"

"If you are wandering if I could turn water into ale then I probably could if I have my power back."

"So what are we waiting for?"

I smiled fondly; Gwaine will always be Gwaine, no matter the situation we are in.

"Merlin…"

I turned to the king.

You are nothing but a useless and meaningless servant to him. He didn't hesitate to cast you aside.

Morganas' vice haunted me.

It is only because of Morgana that I thought that?

No.

I took my head into my hands.

"Merlin! Are you alright?"

"Yeah am fine."

"You look horrible."

"Thanks, Gwaine! That's nice."

"He's right, you're thinner than before."

"Well that's because of being held prisoner for weeks and tortured daily is so good for the health."

"I am sorry." Apologized Arthur.

"Wow, the great Arthur Pendragon, being sorry. For what do I have the honor SIRE?"

"i…"

"We must make camp and sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow."

I didn't want to hear his excuses. I know that he didn't care about me like a friend does. But I also know that I don't want to let Morgana reign over Camelot and for that I must help him. But I didn't want to hear his political, meaningless words.

"Where would we be going?"

"The valley of the fallen kings."

"I thought it was haunted"

"It is, but I need to go there."

The crystal cave is where all magic begin, if that place doesn't help me get back my power than all is lost and Morgana will won.

"Merlin, i…"

"We have a long way to go tomorrow. I advise you sleep. I will take the first watch."

"I understand that you're angry with me but I had no choice."

"Oh I know that by the low, I should have been killed the very moment I was born."

"Why did you stay?"

"You were my friend."

"Were?"

"Sleep sire"

* * *

***************** distrust ****************

POV ARTHUR:

The trip to the valley of the fallen kings was long and dangerous. I hated that place, every time we go there; we got attacked by some bandits or worse. I sound just as supercilious as Merlin. Speaking about him, he never was so quit in his life. I know I always told him to shut up, but this time I wish he didn't. I know he blamed me and I know he was right to do it but it hurt that he was ignoring me.

I missed him like hell while he was banished and I nearly gone to search for him so many times. I wish I did go. Maybe I would have saved him from my Sister. Then maybe he wouldn't be in that state now.

Gwaine was luckier than me with Merlin. He spoke and smiled to him like he always did. Like nothing ever happened. But really that wasn't the time to be jealous. I must stay alert for any threat. And what I feared finely happened. About ten armed men attacked us.

We fought back as much as we could but they outnumbered us and Merlin was unarmed so unable to help.

"I miss the mysteriously fallen branch and the burning sword." Said loudly Gwaine.

"Don't count on it. The luck has turned my friend" responded Merlin.

What the hell! Are they really…

" Aahhh!" Yelled my former manservant.

I felt my blood run cold as neither Gwaine nor I were near enough to help him. But fortunately the bandit was projected against a tree as well as another who was behind me and ready to stab me.

After we finally win the battle, I turned to Merlin for an explanation for what happened. Hasn't he lost his power? But he was looking to a man standing a few meters away

I raised my sword ready for an attack.

" Alatar Of the Cata, it's good to see you, my friend. Thank you for saving my life again."

Again? What did he mean by again?

"It's a pleasure to see you well, my lord."

My lord? Since when is Merlin a lord?

"The pleasure all mine Alatar, but how did you know? But please, call me Merlin."

"Word have passed that the witch have captured you and took away your power but you managed to escape with the once and future king and one of his knight. I thought that you might need me and that you will be leading to the crystal cave."

"You thought well my friend."

"Others would have joined me but I managed to convince them that was a bad idea."

"Good, I don't need her to know where am going. Though, we might need them to regain Camelot. But I understand that they won't be willing to fight for a Pendragon."

"Yes but Arthur Pendragon hasn't been as harsh as his father and many beleave him to be the once and Future king we were waiting for, now they know that you were protecting him. Beside, may now of the legends writing about you and your powers, they are eager to help you build Albion."

"The Arthur Pendragon is here and wan't to know, what are you talking about? And what about, the sorcerers who might fight for me?"

Merlin sighed and explained to me about my destiny as the once and future king. To say that I was surprise would be an euphemism.

"Repealing the low against the magic would take time and many won't accept it." I said.

Merlins face darkened.

Have you ever trusted me, Merlin?

" But am willing to fight for it. For every innocent men and women who did nothing but help others with their power. for children who leave in fear because of what they were born with."

For you, my friend, who risked everything for me.

I watched as his face lightened up. And he smiled at me brightly. I knew just like that that I have made the right decision.

Alatar escorted us to the crystal cave. Merlin asked us to wait for him outside. For the first time, I did as he asked.

When he got out from the cave, he seemed different. His injuries have been healed and his eyes seemed brighter. Something else seemed changed. Something I couldn't explain but I just now it.

He was holding what seemed like a walking staff with a beautiful crystal

"Did you succeed?" Asked Gwaine.

Merlin just smiled

"Give me your water."

The knight did as he was told

"mutare ad cervisie!"

He gave him back the bottle.

"Oh, Merlin that's really good ale!"

Hey I don't need a drunken knight on this suicidal mission!

Merlin just smiled. And he murmured a counter spell to change back the ale into water.

"You need to be sober. We are going to claim back a kingdom from a megalomaniac witch, remember?"

"You're no fun!"

Merlin rolled his eyes then turned to Alatar and asked him to lead the way to his friends. As we walked, I made sure to be beside Merlin so I can talk to him, even if he was avoiding me. I needed to talk to him. To say… I don't really know what to say.

What do you say to someone who helped you all the way and you all you did to was live him down when he most needed you?

Surly sorry won't be enough.

He looked to me waiting for me to say something.

I would like to but what? I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Who is Emrys?"

To my surprise, it was Gwaine who answered me.

"Emrys is foretelling to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. It was said that he will bring an age of peace and prosperity for all, create Albion and free the magic. I never ever dreamed of meeting him. Neither have I thought that he may be protecting a Pendragon of all."

He gives a long and thoughtful look to merlin, whom seems a little surprised.

Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer? He must be kidding.

"How did you know?" Asked Merlin.

He is not kidding. I had had the most powerful sorcerer polishing my boot.

"You will be surprised at what you can learn in a tavern. So is it true? Are you that Emrys?"

"Yes. But what you heard was incomplete. The prophecy spoke of Emrys and the once and future king. Am not supposed to do all of that alone. "

"And you think that it's the princess? That's why you didn't turn him into a donkey or something like that?"

Merlin looked at me and the little twist in his lips tells me that, like me, he remembered the episode with the goblin.

"Actually, someone did it for me. Too bad, Gauis made me broke the spell."

"You let me with the donkeys' voice on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oops?"

He didn't seem sorry. In fact he was smiling mockingly.

I missed that smile.

* * *

***** Distrust **** POV MERLIN *********

Taking back the castle wasn't so hard when I haven't had to hide my true potential. Especially when I had sorcerers to help me. And knights to attack from the inside.

I was determined to make them pay. To humiliate Morgana like she did to me. So I just walk on the city from the principal door while Arthur, Gwaine and Alatar infiltrated the castle to release the knight and attack from the inside.

Morganas men tried to stop me, but, seriously, either they are stupid or they are stupid: attacking me with mortal blade? They do have a death wish. But unlike their employer, I am not a murderer. I spared them when I could do it without risking my mission.

When I got to the throne room, Arthur joined me with the round tables knights.

Morgana was waiting for us, threatening Gwen with a dagger.

"Let her go Morgana, it's over."

"No it's not! You will pay Emrys! I swear, I will make you regret standing in my way!"

"And how are you planning to do that exactly? Last time was pure luck for you and I won't lose my concentration in front of you ever again!"

"Ha! Losing your concentration? And I am supposed to believe that? The truth is you're not that powerful! If you were, you wouldn't be a servant to Arthur Pendragon!"

"You know the problem with you? You think that everything is about power when it's not!"

"Yeah, of Corse, everything must be about dear Arthur! You did everything for him and look what you have gained from that! Pain and betrayal! You poisoned me for a man you think that you're not worth living!"

"You are wrong!" Arthur stepped in.

"Oh am i wrong? You didn't banish Emrys for the word of a stranger?"

"It was all about hope! The hope for freedom and prosperity that the once and future king is destined to bring for all Albion."

"If you think that he will accept magic in this kingdom then you are more of an idiot than I thought! He is just like his father!"

And she disappeared in front of us.

Arthur run to his wife and hugged her while giving orders to surch for the sorceress. I knew that would be useless. They can't find her. I asked them to surch for Mordred even If I knew that it was unlikely that they found him either.

I made my way of the throne room, but Arthur stopped me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We have to talk."

"Not now, I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Sleep"


End file.
